doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who and the Face of Evil
In 1978, The Face of Evil was released as a novelisation by Target Books under the title Doctor Who and the Face of Evil. 1978 first edition Cover blurb Setting the controls for Earth, the Doctor is surprised when the Tardis lands in a primeval forest. Has the Tracer gone wrong or has some impulse deep in his unconscious mind directed him to this alien planet? In investigating the forest, the Doctor meets and assists Leela, a warrior banished from her tribe, the Sevateem. Through Leela, it gradually becomes apparent that the constant war between the Sevateem and the Tesh has been instigated by the god they both worship, Xoanon. Xoanon, an all-powerful computer, is possessed by a desperate madness - a madness that is directly related to Doctor Who, that causes Xoanon to assume the voice and form of the Doctor, a madness that is partly caused by the Doctor and that only the Doctor himself can rectify! The Doctor must not only do battle with Xoanon, but also must escape from the savage practices of the Sevateem, and the technically mind-controlling destructive impulses of the Tesh. Users who have this in their collection *Lego Whovian 1983 reprint Cover blurb Setting the controls for Earth, the Doctor is surprised when the Tardis lands in a primeval forest. Has the Tracer gone wrong or has some impulse deep in his unconscious mind directed him to this alien planet? In investigating the forest, the Doctor meets and assists Leela, a warrior banished from her tribe, the Sevateem. Through Leela, it gradually becomes apparent that the constant war between the Sevateem and the Tesh has been instigated by the god they both worship, Xoanon. Xoanon, an all-powerful computer, is possessed by a desperate madness - a madness that is directly related to Doctor Who, that causes Xoanon to assume the voice and form of the Doctor, a madness that is partly caused by the Doctor and that only the Doctor himself can rectify! The Doctor must not only do battle with Xoanon, but also must escape from the savage practices of the Sevateem, and the technically mind-controlling destructive impulses of the Tesh. Users who have this in their collection *The18thdoctor *Dascott 1993 reprint Cover blurb 'WHEN XOANON GETS DESPERATE ENOUGH, HE'S GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING...' Thinking the controls are set for earth, the Doctor is surprised when the TARDIS lands in a huge primeval forest where chaos reigns - chaos for which the Doctor is partly responsible. This is home to the Sevateem and Tesh tribes, who are constantly engaged in savage wars to appease their god Xoanon. Through meeting Leela, the young female warrior banished by her tribe, the Doctor discovers that the constant raging battles between them are instigated by none other than Xoanon, in reality an all-powerful giant computer. With Leela as his companion, the Doctor must not only battle with Xoanon, but reconcile the differences between the two tribes - who are both intent on subjecting them to their savage law. The Face of Evil was the creation of one of the TV series' most memorable teams: Tom Baker as the Doctor and Louise Jameson as the warrior Leela. Users who have this in their collection Category:Target Novelisations Category:Books Category:Items starring or written by Terrance Dicks Category:Items produced by Target Books